The ring of Athena
by codegeassgirl12
Summary: The Russian Mob wanted it, Nick and Nora wanted it and Zak has no idea what the heck is going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, and happy thanks giving. I do not oen the secret Saturdays **

**Jay Stephen does,**

**But one can dream.**

It was the dead of the night at a museum in London. Two men were guarding a box in the backroom. A women and a skinny middle aged man was with her. The women had long blonde hair all pulled up in a ponytail. She walked up to the box and opened and examined it for a minute then shut the box.

"Are you sure this is the ring of Athena. I am paying a lot of money I want to make sure that I am getting what I paid for."

She had a Russian accent, she turn her head to looks at the man. He was dressed in a pair of brown pant and a green sweater vest. He looked very nervous.

"I can reassure you that the ring is indeed the ring of Athena. When can I expect the rest of my payment?"

"I will have the money wired to your bank account within a few days"

Little did any of them know, they were two extra people in the room? Nora and her Nick were hiding behind some boxes waiting for the perfect time to strike. Nora Had a smoke bomb in her hand, she was waiting to signal to Nick. They wanted to make sure that it was what they wanted. The women was closed the box and started to walking towards the door, the two men guarding the box, followed her.

Then Nora gave the signal to Nick. She through the bomb, Smoke quickly filled the room, the twins first took out the guards, Nick went after the other man, he fell and pretend to pass out. Nick ran to help his sister. Nora used her powers to make the women see Nora twice as fast. Nora knocked the box out of her hands. The women tried to strike Nora but before she could landed a hit, then Nick came from behind and knocked her out.

The women fell to the ground. The Box fell a few feet from her. Nora walked up and picked up the box, and opened it up to check and see if the ring was inside.

" Is it what we wanted,"

" Yep, see now was that so hard."

Nick Walked over to his sister to look in the box.

"but still, we stole a ring from a very dangers Russian mob. I think you have compulsion to steal "

Nora wasn't paying much attention to what Nick last said. " Who's knows, but come on let's go."

Nora shut the box and started for the back door leading out to the ally.

" Hey wait up Nora."

The two headed out the door, followed the light coming from the street light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nick was falling asleep while Nora was still studying the ring, the train ride was long, but she could not sleep. She took the ring out of the box and tried it on. It look cool on her finger, the blue stone center piece went well with the gold. The Greek writing on made Nora curious, maybe she would find what the ring said when they got home. She went to take the ring off, but it won't move. Nora was now freaking out. She elbowed her brother.

"Nick, wake up now!"

"Come on Nora, I am dreaming with that I am on a date with Alice. Wake me up when we get to our stop" Nick's eyes were still shut. So Nora smacked with him with her hand with the ring on it.

"COME ON I BEEN UP FOR ALMOST 24 HOURS"

Nick then saw his sister freaking out.

"What wrong". he really didn't know why she was freaking out.

"What's wrong, this ring is what wrong, it won't come off."

"Um ok, did you try to twist it off, come on did you have to wake me up for that."

"NOOOO, I didn't think of that, where would I ever be without you. I am not joking Nick, it really won't come off."

Nora showed Nick her hand. He had tried to pull it off for a minute. Nick then stopped and stared at her.

"Hey Nora, why did you put on an ancient ring that's claimed to from the goddess Athena with powers we don't understand on. " Nick that so sweetly

"I don't know, the ring looked pretty." Nick did a face palms

"Of course it looked pretty; the Russian mob wanted a ring that looked pretty. That's must be why they would sent their best agent to pick up the ring. I swear sometimes."

"Oh shut up there are plenty of times you did the most stupid of all things. I hope it doesn't cut off blood flow to my finger this ring. I guess it's stuck on my finger until we find out how to get it off, and besides it not like the Russian women knows who we are so I think we're good." Nick just stared at her.

"You know now that you said that the Russian women is not going to come off, just jinxed it, so now she going to come after us. Thank you Nora, from the bottom of my heart"

" Why thank you Nick. You know, you need to look on the bright side for once in a while and maybe then you will be a little happier."

Nick was about to comment when the conductor voice come on the intercom

"_Next stop Lozere, in 10 miles"_

"Nora, let deal with this when we get home."

"Fine"

0o0

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN TWO LITTLE CHILDERN STOLE THE RING"

The man was cowardly on the ground before the Russian women. He was the only one to see who attack last night.

"I tried to stop them but they ran too fast before I could kick their ass."

"AS IF YOU COULD KICK ANY ONES ASS"

She paced around the room, her anxiety level was increasing, she needed the ring if the mob had found out that she lost the ring but to two little children. She was so screw.

"DID YOU ALEAST SEE THEIR FACE, JOHN," Her voice was getting louder

"Yes…..I …did"

"GOOD, BECAUSE YOUR ASS IS GOING TO HELP ME FIND THEM OR YOU DON'T GET PAID."

"Hey I got you the ring, that what you Pa." he was cut off.

"YOU'RE SORRY ASS DIDN'T EVEN HELP STOP THEM, OR IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU," she picked up the collar of his shirt and got into his face "GOT IT"

"Yes….of….. Course …. I'll ….help…. you" his voice was shaky.

She thought him on the ground and gave him a cold look "Let's go, we can't waste any time."

A/n ok what did you guys think. I am trying to make this story really funny


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, FYI, there is a part in this chapter that kind of tell how the Twins ends, I have trying to think of how to part it together so yeah. Enjoy**

There is was, the Beast of Gévaudan. Its natural habitat is somewhere less populated, but it somehow managed to get closer to the city of Lozere. It was his parent job to move the beast away from the city. Zak Pushed the button in the in the headset to call the rest of his family.

" Mom, Dad, I found the Gévaudan, I'll going to try to get a closer look."

" Zak, wait there until you mother and I get there."

" Oh come on. I can handle on Cryptid,"

" Zak, stay where you are."

Zak wasn't listening, he started to get closer when then the Cryptid raised its head and looked to Zaks left as something was wrong, then it started to run. Confused he looked to only be pushed to the ground.

" What the heck, great you two"

Nick and Nora looked a bit freaked out, the two were looking behind them.

" Yeah us, Nora, I don't think we lost her.'

" Wait, lost who. What are you two even doing here."

" Did you grab the bag when we left the house Nick. And Zak we live here. So the question is what are you doing here."

" Yeah Nora I Grab-"

Nick was cut off by gun fire. The twins duck for cover. Nora grab Zak by the arm to pull him into the bushes.

" Come out, come out where ever you are. I only want to the ring. I promise I would kill you as long as I get it."

" But Alex, I thought you were going to kill them any ways."

" Are you stupid, Neville just tell them that, and it Alexandra, to you." She scaned the area " I saw another child with them. They must be working in group."

Nora got close to Zak and whisper " When I say run, run as fast as you possibly can the direction Nick and me go, those people are not the type to let someone live if the they think you're in their way."

Zak was not believing what he was hearing, just the thought of someone thinking that he was working with Nora ticked him off, Nick was fine. " Why should I trust you Nora, you tryrd ot push me off Tokyo tower. What if this another attempt to kill me again,"

" OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, YOU DIDN'T DIE NOW DID YOU."

" um Nora this may be a bad time but you just started to scream when we are supposed to be hiding from someone that wants to kill us."

It was too late Alex already heard her and started to shoot the bushes they were. The three made a run for it, with Alex right behind them

" Ok , here the plan, We are going too split up, Zak go to you left. Nick go to your right. I am going to get her attention and stay in the same direction. When she goes after me, you two are going to knock her out and then we will regroup and think of our next move."

Zak protested " But would she see Nick and me right behind her."

" She wants the ring, I have the ring. She needs get it back, so she will focus on who she know who has it which is me. Once she has it, then she will take her revenge on us."

" wow Nora, you really thought of that really fast."

" Well of course Nick, it is a very simple plan. Now you two go, we don't have ,much time if we want this to work."

Zak went to the left and Nick went to the right. Alex wonder what the hell they were doing but she didn't care, she wanted that ring on the girls fingrer.

Nora saw the two start to go behind her. She Looked ahead, it was a dead end. She turned to face Alex.

" There no way to run little girl. I will make you pay for what you did in London" Her voice was low and cold. Alex was far more concentrated on Nora. She didn't even see Nick or Zak. Alex raised her gun, "I will enjoy this, no one makes a fool out of Alexandra Ivanovo."

" Except me," Nora

" you may have fooled me but I will make sure you never do it again because you will never anything again." Alex was about to shot when Zak used his claw to knock the gun from her hands. Alex turn to see Nick charging after her.

The two fought for a few minutes while Nora was taking a cloth and a bottle. Zak looked at her.

" Nora, what's in the bottle,"

" Something that will make you sleep for a while."

Nora snuck up right behind Alex and Put it over her nose. Within a few second Alex passed out and Nora went to go help her brother up off the ground.

" Why didn't you use sleeping gas on her."

" Because it would of got you too and I am not carrying you to the train station and I don't think Zak wanted to carry you either. " Nora grab Alex's gun and was going through her pockets for anything that she could against her.

" What, why would I carry him to the train station. I have to get back to my parents."

Nora stood up and looked at him. " Zak as of right now, they think your working with us, making you not safe even with your parents there to protect you. You may get lucky once or twice but if they can't find us they will look for you since they think your with us. You won't be safe until Nick and me put a stop to them." She was being serious.

" But what about my parents."

" Leave a note or something, since they don't know who your parents are, they will be fine. Now come on we don't have much time."

" I CAN'T JUST LEAVE A NOTE, MY Parents…" His Voice got low " fisk, Zon."

"Zak, you understand we are only going to stop a Russian mob family who are probably wanted in a few countries, and it only until we stop them"

" But"

" Come on Zak, Nora and me will have you back with your parents in no time."

" Fine'

The three started to walk away.

** Happy new year. XD**


	4. Short Chapter

**Here I short little chapter that I came up with when I could not sleep.**

_Dear Mom and Dad_

_I have decide that I am going to look into something . So don't worry about me , I am almost sure that I will be fine. I don't know when I will be back but tell Fisk not to make a mess of my room. Also if you find a women about five feet tall in her late 20's with blonde hair. Call the police, If not then don't worry about. Another thing if Dr. Beeman , you guys have no idea why Nick or Nora is. Thanks_

_ -Zak_

_P.s If it's not too much to ask, can you guys look up the ring of Athena_

"You have got to be kidding me, they will know it not my hand writing."

"Well Zak, I am leaving your parents a note so they don't get worry. Also is they a tracker in the head set your wearing?"

"Yeah, why."

" Give it here."

Zak takes off the headset and hands it to Nora. He watched her fold the note around the headset.

" Now where to put where no one won't get to it."

Nick then who was on the phone, hung up." Nora, Zak, come on we have to go, I got the train tickets"

Zak pointed on a low branch on a nearby tree " Just put it there"

"Fine."

"Come on, our train leaves in hour''

" Hang on." Nora was climbing in the tree, leaving Zak and Nick by themselves

" You two our going to get me in so much trouble."

" Zak you want to see trouble, just wait until you see the look on our parents face when they see their house."

" How much trouble do you two get in"

Nick looked at Zaks " With Nora, a lot"

Nora jumped out of the tree. " Ok now that settled, let's get going."

**I hate the nights where you have school in the morning, and you just can't sleep.**

**Also, I am giving credit to my crazy friend Amy, who goes through my stories and correct them.**

**Because to her I have no sense of grammar XD**


End file.
